LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is a toys-to-life crossover video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by LEGO and Traveller's Tales, was released on September 27, 2015. The game is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Official Description When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex and quickly find themselves fighting to save all of LEGO humanity. Let creativity be the guide to a building and gaming adventure – journey through unexpected worlds and team-up with unlikely allies on the quest to defeat the evil Lord Vortech. Play with different minifigures from different worlds together in one LEGO videogame, and use each other’s vehicles and gadgets in a way never before possible. LEGO Bad Cop driving the DeLorean Time Machine…why not?! The LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu fighting alongside Wonder Woman...yes, please! Get ready to break the rules, because the only rule with LEGO Dimensions is that there are no rules. Storyline There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, Robin, from the DC Comics universe, Metalbeard, from the LEGO Movie universe and Frodo, from the Lord of the Rings universe are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Prologue While chasing Bane down the streets of Gotham City, Robin is sucked through a dimensional rift, causing him to be pulled through. Batman follows him, only to be transported to the world of the Lord of the Rings. Batman interrupts Gandalf when fighting the Balrog, saving his life from falling down a mountain. When they reach the top, Frodo Baggins is pulled through a dimensional rift. Batman and Gandalf both give chase. We skip to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where Metalbeard is also pulled through a dimensional rift. The duo land in the LEGO Movie dimension in Cloud Cuckoo Land. After a small fight between Batmen, Wyldstyle joins Batman and Gandalf, leaving behind Cloud Cuckoo Land. The trio then arrive in a strange place where they are presented with the LEGO Gateway. They must rebuild the Gateway to save their friends. Game Components Characters . Locations Vehicles and Gadgets Abilities Achievements Levels *Prologue Wizard of Oz *Follow the LEGO Brick Road The Simpsons *Meltdown At Sector 7-G *''The Mysterious Voyage of Homer'' Ninjago *Elements of Surprise Doctor Who *A Dalektable Adventure *''The Dalek Extermination of Earth'' DC Comics *Painting the Town Black Back to the Future *Once Upon A Time Machine in the West *[[Back to the Future!|''Back to the Future!]] Portal *GLaD to See You *[[Aperture Science|''Aperture Science (level)]] The Lord of the Rings *Riddle-earth Ghostbusters *The Phantom Zone *[[Ghostbusters!|''Ghostbusters!]] Midway Arcade *All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us *[[Retro Wreckage|''Retro Wreckage]] Scooby-Doo *Mystery Mansion Mash-Up Jurassic World * Prime Time The LEGO Movie * The End is Tri Legends of Chima * The Final Dimension Mission: Impossible * "Mission Impossible" Adventure Time * A Book and a Bad Guy Italicize indicates that the level in the game is a Level Pack level. Trivia * While not necessarily centered around them, the levels Prime Time, The End is Tri, and The Final Dimension all represent Jurassic World, The LEGO Movie and Legends of Chima respectively. * The only franchises that don't have Foundation Elements are Legends of Chima, Doctor Who and Jurassic World. * In the post-credits sequence in LEGO Jurassic World, ''LEGO bricks used in the Toy Pad and the Scale Keystone are dug up by Alan Grant. * The game is connected with the recent entries in the LEGO video game franchises, more specifically ''The LEGO Movie, LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham, LEGO The Lord of the Rings, and LEGO Jurassic World. * The graphic changing, depends on what universe the player in is similar to Activisions-Blizzard/Beenox's Marvel's Spider-Man game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. * The graphics are scaled down on the Xbox 360, PS3 and to a lesser extemt the Wii U versions due to hardware capabilities. ** As well as objects and animations being missing from the game (Most noticeably, dinosaurs in Jurassic World.) ** Some sound effects were removed as well. ** This can affect quests, (on the Xbox 360 version only) such as the You Had One Job! quest, where the light tunnel doesn't appear. * Depending on the player's progress in the game, unique animations are displayed in the home menu. The full list and their requirements can be found here. * Year 1 bases are translucent blue, while Year 2 has translucent orange. ** Skylanders, another toys to life game, did something similar with the bases of their figurines. ** However it was later revealed that the reason for the different colored plates was to signify which figures unlocked Battle Arenas (with the exceptions of the polybag-exclusive characters Green Arrow and Supergirl). Gallery External links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Youtube Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Index Category:Media